In the case of furniture parts such as, for example, drawers, furniture doors, or furniture flaps which are movably received on a basic furniture structure of an item of furniture, devices for influencing the movement of the furniture part are employed. Devices of this type are formed by a unit which is attachable to the furniture part or to the basic furniture structure at a suitable point, for example.
In the case of modern and user-friendly items of furniture, devices which may optionally be provided for moving the furniture part are known, for example. In particular, the device is fitted on the item of furniture so as to be separate from a sliding guide associated with the furniture part, such as a full pullout or a part pullout, or a pivoting guide, such as a hinge. An additional function for influencing the movement of the furniture part may be provided by way of the device. The additional function may be individually adapted to the type and size of the furniture part, in particular, so as to enable the furniture part to be utilized in a user-friendly manner. This relates, for example, to systems for providing an opening function having force assistance which is adaptable to the furniture part.